How Could This Happen - Chapters 11-20
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is an update to Parts 1-10 Stephanie is recovering from abuse at Joe's hands Ranger is her support and psychologist.


HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

Janet Evanovich's Characters only mine to play with. No money is made.

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I called the doctors and they checked her vitals. They said they showed that right now she was sleeping. We just needed to let her body respond in it's time frame not ours.

I sat there holding her hand and telling her how my life has been since she left and how stupid I was to send he back to Joe. I just kept talking to her and reaffirming my love. I even told her some funny things from my past and I even told her that my nickname as a baby was Ducky. I loved everything ducks but I did not like swans. I laughed as I remembered all those "Ducky" references. Thank goodness I outgrew that name.

Three hours later I noticed her eyes were fluttering.

"Babe, come on wake up.

I could tell she was trying but it wasn't happening.

"Babe, just go back to sleep and wake up when you can. I promise I won't leave your side. Just rest. Remember I love you. No qualifiers, no strings and it is forever.

It took another hour before she woke up.

"Babe, do you hurt anywhere?"

"All over."

"Babe, what do you remember?"

"You told me Terri killed Joe."

"Do you remember I told you that it will require your permission to bury Joe's body?"

"Why can't his mother do it?"

"The law says since you are married to him you have to give your permission or Angie will be required to have a court order."

"What does Uncle Joe (Juniack) say?"

"He needs your permission. He is outside do you want to talk to him?"

"Let's get it over with."

"Joe, she is awake."

"Stephanie I am so sorry. We did not know all this was happening."

"Uncle Joe, Ranger said you need my permission to bury Joe?"  
"Yes."

"I give Angie my permission but also tell her do what she wants but I won't be there even if I get out of here. I think they need to cremate his ass and throw him away."

"I will tell her you give her permission. We can sign the papers later."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I just want out of here."  
"Stephanie you can't go home right now because it is still a crime scene."

"I guess I will go home to Mom's but I don't want too."

"Babe, I can put you up on four. That way you can deal with your mother when you are ready."

"Uncle Joe, is it alright if I stay at RangeMan? Bobby could watch me."

"I think that is smart because you know the media will make it a circus for you. They want all the dirt on one of Trenton's Police Officers. Ranger's Men will protect you even when you are ready to get out and about."

"I can't ask Ranger to spend money on bodyguards."

"What if I take volunteers on their days off? But you know I would do anything for you?"

"I will take an apartment on four. Thank You."

"Stephanie, while Joe (Juniack) is here I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you know Joe has money in 2 off-shore accounts?"

"Aren't those for illegal money?"

"Yes, normally."

"I did not know nothing about that. Joe always told me we couldn't afford to buy things since we were only living on his paycheck. He didn't want me to work outside the house and be a true Burg housewife."

"We can talk about them later. But Stephanie we will need a statement about what Joe put you through for the record. We are still investigating the circumstances surrounding his death."

"I am not sure I can tell you everything he has done to me. They are graphic and degrading."

"Why didn't you call me Babe?"

"I am not your problem and since I was married I didn't want you to help because I would never know if you were helping me because of the trouble or for me, myself."

"I am sorry I made you feel you could never trust me."

"I never felt I was good enough for you."

"Why is that?"

"You are rich and so good looking. Why would you want with someone like me."

"Babe. You are gorgeous. I never took you for a gold digger so why would that worry you?"

"You can have any woman and I don't have nothing to offer."

"Babe, you don't need looks, but you have plenty of that yourself. You don't need money because the love I offer comes with no strings and can't be bought anyway."

"Ranger? I am tired can I take another nap?"

"Go ahead, Babe, I will be right here."

"Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Maybe you need to go home to sleep in your own bed."

"You want me to leave?"

"I want stay here and watch you sleep. You know how that relaxes me."

"Your choice. Sorry I am bone tired."

"Go to sleep and I will talk to you later."

The nurse brought me a pillow and a blanket the guys went out and got me a huge salad and a soda. Tank even told me that Ella sent Stephanie a piece of pineapple upside down cake in case she woke up during the night.

I watched her sleep and I couldn't let go of her hand. I didn't want anyone touching her again unless I knew who it was and why they were doing it.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE:**

 **THE NURSE'S VIEW:**

"How is she doing?"

"The vitals are getting closer to normal but it is her mental condition I am worried about.

"Why?"

"She is acting too normal which means the her brain is denying anything negative that happened to her. Once the memories start coming back she could go catatonic or she could become suicidal."

"Can I get in touch with a psychiatrist and put him in touch with RangeMan psychiatrist and let them work together to help her overcome all this negative stuff Morelli force fed her."

"I will have Dr. Lisa Mooney to call you."

"Thanks for the information. I thought because she was talking that she was dealing alright."

"That is still a possibility but once she starts remembering the pain she more than likely will crash. She may go into a depression and that will need to be treated. You might also check into having her hypnotized that way you can get the details and then she can be given a suggestion and her mind will not recall the pain that goes along with the memories."

"I will get a hold of our psychiatrist and have him check on her. Thank you for letting me know so I don't make it worse on her."

"You are welcome, Mr. Manoso. I went to school with Stephanie and I hate to even think what she has been through."

"What is your name so I can tell her when she wakes up."

"My name is Suzy Norris. I have admired her for years. She does what I wish I had done. Not listen to the Burg but do what makes me happy. She is a very special person. She was never in my circle of friends but I have loved her just the same."

"Thank you, Suzy. I will tell her you said hello when she wakes up."

Suzy left the room but she also has scared the crap out of me. What if she does have a mental breakdown and never gets over it? I can't let that happen."

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

I am asleep but I hear mumbling but can't understand what is being said. I try to open my eyes but they won't do what I tell them. I begin to get agitated and then I feel the pressure on my hand. Ranger is still there. Of all the times he used to leave me alone now he is still here. I feel my body relax and I drift back off to sleep.

Not sure how long I slept but I feel very rested and this time my eyes open when I ask them to and sure enough Ranger is the first person I see. I smile at him. Why am I not afraid of him like I used to be? He still has the power to emotionally destroy me like he did once before but I can not stop wanting him in my life.

"When can I go home?"

"It will be a few more days because you have developed and infection in your female organs from all the damage that was done."

"Ranger, why can't I remember how that happened?"

"It is your mind's way of protecting your body."

"This is scary. If it happened to me then I want to know what it was and deal with it."

"It will come back in time. Don't push it. If you try to force it then you run the risk of having a nervous breakdown and that might even cause a total breakdown which will require institutionalization."

"How will I get past this?"

"Let your body heal at its own rate."

"Ranger, will I even survive this and ever be normal again?"

He got up and pulled me to him. I needed that hug.

"Babe, if you will let me I will be with you every step of the way and even if there are set-backs I promise not to leave you alone."

"Ranger, you have a company to run."

"I have a company of well trained men who know how to deal with things as they come up. What I don't have is what I want most in my life...YOU!"

"You still want to be my friend after my walking out on you?"

"You had help in that decision. I will forever regret doing that to you but I had no earthly idea that Joe could have been so cruel to anyone he claimed to love."

"That was a side I never knew existed either. It took two years for him to show it to me but by then he had broken my spirit and I would do anything to please him hoping the beatings would stop. They never did."

"Ssh. You are getting worked up. See the jump on the heart monitor. Then let's forget this conversation until you are stronger."

"Ranger, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Babe."

"I learned to forget you ever existed because if Joe found out I thought about you he would rape me trying to get back at you."

Ranger pulled me close. "Babe, I am so sorry."

"Hold me tighter. I am afraid of what I am thinking."

Ranger increased the pressure around me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Regardless of what Joe did to me I always thought you would save me. I wanted you to rescue me because I never stopped loving you."

"You said you were afraid of what you were thinking. What were you really afraid of?"

"You wouldn't come or you wouldn't want me any more and I couldn't face that."

"Babe." He stopped long enough to kiss me.

"Oh my god, he is real" was my thoughts during the kiss. That kiss told me he still wants me and my body knew he was still my safe haven.

"Babe. I have never stopped loving you. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Another short kiss.

"Ranger, is it alright if I move into RangeMan? I have to be near you and I promise to help with searches."  
"I offered you a room on four or my apartment is always open to you."

"But if I stay with you won't people talk about us since I am still married to Joe."

"Babe, you are a widow. That means you are free to choose your partners."

"Ranger, I don't even want to go to Joe's funeral. I don't even want to look at him."

"It will be a closed casket funeral so you won't have to see him."

"Angie never once tried to find me. She never came down to the basement so I don't want to see her either."

"How about I fix it so you can see the funeral on closed circuit and we can view it from the apartment?"

"I don't want to see even that. Everyone will be talking like he is something special but I know the demonic side of him. I don't want to hear one good word about him."

"I can understand those feelings."

There was a knock on the door and Ranger opened it to see Ella with a basket of food.

I sat up in bed along with the twinges of pain because I knew Ella would have something good for me to eat.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?"

"I am getting better, Ella. What kind of goodies did you bring me?"

"Boston Cremes and a BLT sandwich with a thermos of chocolate milk to wash it all down."

"Ella, you are an angel!"

"They guys are dying to come see you but Mr. Stubborn Ass, here – pointing at Ranger – won't allow them to come in just yet."

I looked up at Ranger and smiled. "Thank you. I am not ready to face them yet."

"They still love you, Babe. I just didn't think you were up to it yet."

"Ranger, don't lie to this girl! You just didn't want to share her."

"That too, Aunt Ella. But I have talked to her and she has agreed to come home to RangeMan."

"Oh, Stephanie! That makes me happy."

"Ella, you told me once you would adopt me are you still willing because my mother will never forgive me for not being a good wife to Joe. I think she was the one in love with him and not me."

"Yes, I will be honored to be your mother. My only child died in birth so I never got to spoil a child. I am sure Louis will feel the same way."

"Hmm, sounds like I have competition in-house."

"Ranger, Momma will always come first."

Ranger laughed out laugh. "All right I will share her with you, Ella."

"Thanks, son. But I would win out anyway because I know how to cook her favorite foods and "I" can bake pineapple upside down cake."

We all three laughed. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Looks like you are feeling better, Mrs. Morelli?"

"Call me, Stephanie. Please. Yes, I am. When can I get out of here?"

"Let me get another blood test and when the results comes back we will discuss that. You have made good progress. You will need some care when you leave can you find someone to stay with you?"

"I will be going to live at RangeMan and I will be under the care of Bobby Brown."

"Then as soon as I get your results back we will discuss how soon you can leave."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. I am sorry for what you had to go through but I see you having a full recovery."

"I am to stubborn to stay down for long so I will expect a full recovery also."

The doctor leaves the room and I stuff myself with Ella's food and watch Ranger's face and I love the emotions he doesn't know or care he is showing.

Ella gave me a hug when I was done eating and was getting ready to leave. "Ella, since we adopted each other can I call you Mom?"

"If you are comfortable with it. But I love you whatever you call me."

"If I move in with Ranger will that cause you any trouble."

Ella looks at Ranger then back to me. "Steph, it will be my pleasure to wait on you and you know when you need to talk feminine things I will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Mom. Ranger told me I need to talk about what happened at my pace and I know there are things I need to recall that I don't feel comfortable telling a male. So I will take you up on that."

"It will be my honor to help you." Ella hugs me and then leaves.

Ranger hugs me and then he gently kisses me. I realize he is my safety net again but this time I don't fight him on that and give into the kiss.

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

 **TANK'S POV:**

I am conducting the morning meeting. We get through the normal stuff and before I release the men I need to have a talk with them.

"Men, I have a serious item I need to discuss with all of you. Stephanie has been found injured and here shortly she will be moving back to RangeMan."

A cheer went up. I calmed them down because this was too serious to not keep their attention.

"Men! Quiet! I am dead serious! Stephanie is on the verge of a nervous breakdown! This is no joke. For those who don't know what has happened Stephanie was locked in a boarded room for several days without food or water.

She has a broken ankle and she was sexually abused. So especially you, Lester, need to keep all sexual innuendos to non-existent status. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Men, her mental status is very fragile. Ranger will be treated as her boyfriend. I am not sure it will stay that way but he will be extremely touchy where she is concerned so if you don't want triple mat times I would suggest that you give him a wide berth or pay the consequences.

Stephanie has been raped multiple times with objects."

I felt the men shiver with shame at what was done to their sister.

"Men we have never had to deal with this ever before but we don't want to cause her a mental breakdown. She is close to it. You can hug her if she lets you but if she doesn't let her heal some more."

"Stephanie will be here today or tomorrow so do not expect to see much of Ranger because we all know that stupid ass is still in love with her and he may be obnoxious but let him come to grips what he has caused. We all know if he had gotten his head out of his ass we would not being with this now. Just be kind to Baby Girl and love her through this if you want her to come back to us in a healthy way. Any questions?"

Lester had to open his mouth. "Tank, what are all of her injuries?"

"Lester, Lester! She has a broken ankle when she was shackled to the wall and she tried to get free. She has female injuries which are none of your concern because you won't be going there. But look at it like this: "How would you feel if someone would rape your dicks against your will and leave injuries to it. (the men shivered at the thought) not you can imagine how that she feels when it was someone who was supposed to love her."

"Any other questions?"

"Will she be on Four or Seven?" Bobby asked.

"Not sure that will be up to Stephanie. My thought is Ranger won't let her go to Four because he will want to watch over himself. But I am not sure about that."

"If there is no other questions then pass all the information on to those who weren't here. If you love Stephanie give her plenty of love and let her come back to us slowly. Dismissed."

The men were in shock. Even the rumor mill had not done this justice. They were hurting for Stephanie and they were all glad that Joe was dead because it would be a toss up who got to kill him and make him disappear forever. They also knew that they would have to stand in line BEHIND Ranger.

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

Stephanie is driven into RangeMan's garage. It felt so strange. But it felt like home. They why am I so scared? I am afraid to meet the men. But before I could open the car door Ranger was at my side. Even his smile made me think he was happy to have me here with him.

We went into the lobby and Cal was at the desk. He got up from the desk and told me welcome home. He looked like he wanted a hug but was afraid to ask for it.

"Cal, believe me I won't break." I opened my arms and he came in for a hug.

"Stephanie, I have missed you. I still love you as much as ever though."

"Cal. I am sorry I cut you guys out of my life but at the time I had no choice in the matter."

"That doesn't matter to me now as long as you are alright now."

"I will be. Thanks for your forgiveness."  
"Nothing to forgive. Loving is more fun so welcome home, Sis."

I give him another hug. "Come on, Ranger, let's get this over with. I am liable to need Bobby's help with all the hugs I will get."

Ranger pulled me close. "They won't hurt you under the threat of death from me."

I laughed. "I am not as afraid of that threat as I used to be."

Bobby spoke up. "Boss, I think she needs some refreshing on who is dangerous around here."

"Bobby, I beginning to learn I am more powerful than I ever thought possible. Ranger is still smart enough to be my teacher. Who knows I may teach him a thing or two along the way."

"Steph, I want to see someone teach him something new."

"Just watch me."

Ranger laughed at me and made me get into the elevator.

We were met by a sea of men. Most of who I knew.

Ranger stepped back and let them surround me. But he made me sit down on a chair though and he stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders like a caged tiger waiting to pounce.

The men were gentle with me and I felt like they all were honest when they said they were glad to have me back.

They were nice enough not to ask about the black eyes. I supposed that had been explained to them.

Finally the excitement died down and Ranger led to the elevator.

He fobbed his way to the Seventh Floor penthouse.

"Babe, you will find your side of the closet full of your clothes. We put them in storage and Ella sorted through them and knowing her she added some to them. She also added seven RangeMan outfits in case you do decide to work with us"

"She is a sweetheart. Can I take a shower?"

"Let me cover that cast on your foot with a trash bag."

"I keep forgetting about it."

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Are you asking to help me?"  
"Not if you are not ready or it would cause any flashbacks."

"Will it hurt your feelings if I do it alone?"

"No, Babe, it won't. Go do your thing and I will be right here."

"Ranger, thank you."  
"Nothing is too good for you, Babe."

"I don't think I am worth it but I appreciate it just the same."

"Use my shower gel until Ella can get you some."

"Thank you."

I went into the shower and I had forgotten how pleasant a shower felt. Even if I was alone. Surprise of surprises Ella had been to the store and she remembered the brand of shampoo and conditioner I used and she also got Ranger's favorite scent of shower gel for me. Hope he is pleased.

What is wrong with me? Why would I be thinking of those past memories?

Like he would even want me like that. I am really damaged goods. He could have any girl he wants not one who is now afraid of having a man touch her. I couldn't tell him how scared I am him touching me.

He kissed me in the hospital and all I could think of was "When is the blow coming because I did it wrong?" Joe never seemed to be satisfied with anything I did. Even kissing was wrong in his book.

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

While Stephanie is in the shower I make sure Julie's room is ready for her to sleep in. I knew Ella would have checked but I needed to do it for myself.

It was ready and I turned back the bed. I didn't want her to go to bed by herself but that was selfishness on my part because all I wanted to do was hold her so she felt safe. But not knowing what kind of torture she had been through I did not want to push her.

When she came out of the shower dressed in my robe I was amazed at how gorgeous she still was, even with two black eyes. I had that deer-in-the-headlights look, I am sure. God, she is gorgeous!

"How did that hot shower feel?"  
"I didn't want to stop it felt so good."

"Do you want to take a nap before Ella brings supper up?"

"Not really."

"I still have Ghostbusters movie if you would like to watch it."

"That would be nice. As many times as I have seen it you would think it would be boring but it is still exciting to me."

"Well come over here and sit down. Would you like some popcorn?"

"No thank you."

I put in the movie and went to sit in the chair.

The movie started but about 20 minutes in Stephanie was asleep. I let her sleep another 10 minutes and then I carried her to Julie's room and tucked her in.

I went to my room and I knew there would be little sleep for me. I would be listening to any sound from her.

I was about 1 am when I heard her talking in her sleep.

I walked to the doorway and listened to her. She was begging Joe to stop. From what she was saying he was raping her and she was in a lot of pain.

Part of me wanted to save her but I was afraid if I touched her it would scare her even more.

I chose to sit on the floor beside the bed and tell how much I loved her in Spanish like I used to do when she was upset. It took me about 10 minutes but she finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep. I continued to sit there and watch her sleep. I was at a loss as to what else to do for her.

Call me egotistical but I wasn't sure an psychologist could help her any more than I was doing. I know Stephanie. She will open up to me when she is ready. She was never good at telling me how she felt about me but she also was always open about her past . Right now the Spanish soothed her subconscious and that was important to me. Finally after an hour I went back to my bed. Only now I was the one who couldn't sleep. I went back into Julie's room and sat on the floor and leaned my head back against the wall and finally went to sleep.

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

 **ONE MONTH LATER:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

Today I take Stephanie to get her ankle check to see if the cast can come off. Stephanie has improved and has gone back to doing searches part-time and I honestly think the Merry Men, as she calls them, have done wonders to work on her self esteem. Their work getting her to help them doesn't seem like they had ulterior motives like she sees my actions.

Just let me say: "I haven't touched her except for kisses because she is not ready for that yet."

Stephanie is still real jumpy and not ready to be in the public yet. Can you believe it? As many times as I have tried to lock her in my building in the past she has voluntarily locked herself in the building. This will be her first excursion outside the building since I brought her home. This has begun to worry me but knowing the Burg's grapevine I can't really blame her too much. We will see how today goes.

I escort Stephanie to the Porsche. I help buckle her in and when I get in I take her hand. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I realize I need to face the world but it still scares me because everyone will blame me for Joe's death."

"That is their opinion but the truth doesn't bear it out. How could you kill him when he were chained up?"

"My heart knows that but the Burg invents it's own story."

"Stories are FICTION! That is what their opinions are fiction based on faulty information."

"I know. Then why is fiction easier to believe than the truth?"

"Because believing the truth brings responsibility to the participants and fiction doesn't."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Watching you sort out things that happen to you and you only take the blame for things you, yourself, have done and go into Rhino Mode when you didn't do it. But I have learned by watching you that things in my past that used to worry me now don't bother me just means I still keep a close eye on them. You are a great teacher."

Stephanie looked shocked but I told her the truth. She has taught me a lot through the years.

We arrived at the doctor's office. Stephanie checks in and the receptionist handed her paperwork to be filled out. When it came to who was responsible for the bill I informed Babe that I was responsible and that I would not take "NO" for an answer. She filled in the rest of the form.

Babe looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. I just smiled at her and tell her. "Having you back is worth any dollars it costs to get you healthy again."

Babe smiled at me and her smile still melts my heart. Call me pussy whipped but she is everything I want in life and I don't care what it costs to make her happy.

We get called into the exam room. They weigh and measure her height. She has put on 5 pounds since she left the hospital. Since she weighed under 120 pounds the weight looks good on her.

They cut the cast off and from what I can tell it looks good. They roll her down to X-Ray and take several pictures of it.

The doctor came in and told us that the X-Ray showed that the wound was healed and the bone seems to be mending quite well. He would give us a few exercises to have Bobby help me with mobility of the ankle. The doctor said we did not need to return unless it began to give her any trouble.

I spoke before I thought. "Would you like to go to Pino's for lunch?"

"I am not sure I can face people yet."

"Babe, you will be surprised at the number of people on your side. But if you don't want to I will go in and get our food while you wait in the car."

"Can we get it to go? I will wait in the car."

We pulled up and the parking karma Babe is always talking about was working just fine for us. We had a spot right in front of the business. I went in to order and when I came out you couldn't see my car for people.

They community was treating her like a queen and they were telling her that they did not blame her for Joe's death and that they were sorry they didn't do more to help her. They were giving her an unbiased boost of self esteem that I couldn't give her. I am thankful for their help. I hope it helps brings her out of her shell.

I managed to get my car door open. "Are you alright?"

Babe smile a smile that actually reached her eyes. "Yes, I can't believe how people have accepted it was not my fault."

"Babe, now maybe you will believe us when we tell you it is not your fault."

"Can we leave now I am getting jittery?"

I back out and take her hand in mine but say nothing. I just need to touch her for my own sake. But in doing so I feel her calm down and by the time we get to RangeMan I feel like she is in control of herself again.

Babe goes into the building to rush of Merry Men when they see that she has NO cast. She is surrounded by true love. Tell me a psychologist could give her better treatment than my men are giving her? They are the best.

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

I went to the doctor today and he took the cast off. It feels good to walk under my own power. Today is one of realizing I do have some power over my life. It is nice not to use crutches, cane or anything else to get around.

We stopped at Pino's but I just couldn't face going in because of all the times Joe and I used to go in there. But I did not expect the people to gather around me like a celebrity and to tell me they did not blame me for Joe's death. Then why does my own mother still blame me?

The love of the Merry Men has healed me a lot. They don't expect anything from me but respect and they give respect AND love back to me. You couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends.

I took the exercises to Bobby Brown, the medic. He scheduled me for the next morning. He also reminded me of the rules of working for RangeMan which Ranger had not enforced but now was the time to get back into shape. Thanks to my lower weight less was expected of me because before they were trying to trim me down as well as making me stronger. This also means back to shooting a gun.

Since the guys were giving me so much I decided not to fight them this time. I need to re-learn self reliance and that means doing their exercises and making sure I learn how to accurately shoot my gun.

Now I know why Joe always kept his gun locked up. If I had gotten access I am sure it would have been me who shot him not Terri.

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

 **JOE JUNIACK'S POV:**

I have been researching Joe Morelli's activities. My question is how did we, the Police Department, not know just how corrupt this officer was?

Joe Morelli was taking bribes from criminals to not get arrested. That is totally illegal. Most of them had to do with fixing tickets. But we have also uncovered that Morelli also took bribes to let rapists, armed robbers and even two people loose that were later convicted of murders. Come on you let these people go?

We also uncovered facts that Joe had screwed over 200 women and most of them he knew from high school and would screw them to get themselves or in a few incidents to get husbands/boyfriends out of trouble. God, he was such a disgrace to all of the Trenton males!

I have read and re-read Stephanie's statement. How could any human being do this to someone they claimed to love. He kept her locked up in the basement when he went to work and worked long hours. She had no food or water until he came back. He gave her a bucket to use for a toilet and it had not been emptied in days. Stephanie was treated worse than a pet dog!

While I was researching things I ran across 20 signs of verbal abuse and when applied to Stephanie, Joe Morelli had used them all.

The signs are: sleep disturbances; flashbacks; poor health; socially isolated; no resources; afraid to talk; feels bad about themselves; puts themselves down; puts abuser above themselves; loner doesn't want people around them; thinks they might be crazy; the abuser doesn't support them emotionally, treats a human being like a pet, often held hostage; abuser controls everything in their lives; everything is the victim's fault; often told they are worthless; victim will do anything abuser asks even if they know it will hurt themselves; victim thinks they deserve it because they are not good enough; victims make excuses for the abuser.

I am not sure any of us truly knew the true Joe Morelli. Joe would give his own father a run for his money on being scourge of the earth.

Knowing how much money was hidden off shore helped my asking the Internal Affairs to deny the pension to Stephanie or Angie Morelli. Stephanie nor Angie still truly knows about the depth of the money Joe had stored off-shore.

I have been in touch with Ranger's lawyers and we are working to get Stephanie access to the off-shore money and Ranger's lawyer told Ranger it should be another month before the money is brought Stateside and into an account for Stephanie.

I can't believe how the Burg has backed Stephanie. Most of them knew Joe as a ladies man but they didn't know the depravity of which he was capable. I doubt even Terri knew Stephanie was in that basement room. But I honestly think Joe told Terri about the STD after they had sex. She was furious and shot him and when she realized he was dead she didn't want to go to prison for murder so she killed herself.

Our investigation is also examining the Grizolli mob family. We have enough evidence to prove they were loan sharking to the tune of over $100,000 every 6 months. They also are involved in a major drug import ring. We have just begun to investigate they may be also involved in human trafficking. We have bills of sales for 20 girls but haven't found any information yet that they have been delivered to Trenton yet. That part is on going.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **ANGIE MORELLI'S POV:**

How could these dumb police think I had anything to do with Joe's death? They asked me all kinds of questions about Joe and his activities. From what the grapevine is saying I am not even sure I knew my son. Stephanie was actually a hostage when Grandma Bella and I were in the house? No wonder Grandma said there was an evil in the house.

Stephanie did pay for the funeral out of Joe's Life insurance money since his death was ruled a homicide. How ironic that a Homicide Detective was killed by a Homicide. It is like investigating one of their own. That is not right.

Grandma Bella has said a prayer for Joe's soul every day. She also is saying prayers for Stephanie's healing. As for me I feel bad for Stephanie. Yes, I wanted her out of Joe's life but from the information I have heard about Joe's activities I believe that my own son was the guilty party and I need to apologize to Stephanie.

I call Helen Plum. "Helen, it is Angie Morelli. Do you have a phone number for Stephanie?"

"No, I don't. She is locked up in RangeMan and refuses to have anything to do with us. I don't know what has gotten into her. She did not even go to the viewings or the funeral. She was raised better than that."

"Helen, Joe is the guilty party not Stephanie. I have learned how many illegal things Joe was into. He was nothing like I thought my son was like. I am ashamed of you, Helen. Your daughter was held hostage by my son. How can you live with yourself because you hadn't seen your own daughter in over 2 years and you didn't check on her? I will admit I am guilty also because I was in

that house and never went into the basement. I knew something was wrong and still did not notify the authorities. But YOU never lifted a finger to help your own flesh and blood. I hope the Burg grapevine roasts your ass!" I slammed the phone down.

I call the RangeMan number. Some man answers and I ask to talk to Stephanie Morelli. He informs me she is unavailable but I can speak to Ranger if I like. I agreed to that.

"Mrs. Morelli, this is Ranger."

"I would like to speak to my daughter-in-law."

"That is not a good idea, Ma'am."

"Ranger, I want to apologize to her. Since I have learned what Joe was into and some of the things he did I feel I need to apologize to her. Mrs. Morelli, I promise to tell her your view but she will have to decide when she is up to it emotionally."

"I understand that, Ranger. Please tell her I am sorry I was in the house before you found her and I let her down by not going down into the basement."

"Mrs. Morelli, the way Joe had the thing rigged up you would not have noticed the change in the wall and she was unconscious so she would have not made any noise. You wouldn't have found her but I will tell her what you said."

"Thank you, Ranger."

I hang up and really begin to realize how much I maligned that girl. At least she was kind enough to let me bury my son. She even filled out the paperwork for the insurance to pay for the funeral. I honestly wonder if I had been in her shoes would I go to the funeral either. I remember how much it hurt to see all those women I knew had been my husband's flings. With Stephanie so emotionally torn up I now don't blame her for not showing up.


End file.
